Conventional vehicle frame member structures are known in which an inner portion frame member with a closed cross-section structure is disposed at a curved portion of a vehicle frame member with a closed cross-section structure, such that bending deformation occurring at the curved portion due to input of load is suppressed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-126835).